Party With R&B!
by ForeverIsALongTime
Summary: Happy New Year! My first B/R fic, so please no flames :D R&R! Hope you like it!


**Disclaimer: **Hey, guys! Happy holidays! I wanted to try a BakuraxRyou fic! Yeah, so happy holidays to all the Tendershipping lovers out there! (Is that right?) Lol, so this is just for fun, since they seem to be the easiest with the funny chaos stuff.

**Ryou: **Is that a good thing?

**Bakura: **Hey, at least she's writing about us and not that baka pharaoh for once! Or those other stories she finds so interesting…

**Ryou: **Cool! I get to torture you now! –sweet innocent smile—

**Me: **Hope it's good! All I can warn is tons of fluff, and sad Ryou, but isn't that expected? XD Happy holidays! *New Year* pfft, and obviously quirky humor warning! Jk jk. Enjoy!

**Party Time!**

By M.M.

"Ryou, where are my shoes?" Bakura asked, thoroughly confused. Ryou looked around the house before answering distractedly, "Oh, I threw them out. Here," Ryou said, before throwing a new pair of sneakers to the former tomb robber.

Said tomb robber looked at the shoes like Ryou had lost it. "Why did you throw them out? I love my shoes…They were old and comfortable and—"Ryou cut him off, "Please, just get over it. They were messy shoes, and you needed new ones. They smelled gross…" Ryou looked around the house one more time before flopping on the couch, successfully finding his cell phone.

"What the—what just happened here?" Bakura muttered to himself, looking at the shoes cautiously, like they would explode on contact. Ryou was talking on the phone. Their link was open. Bakura groaned, "Why in Ra's name would you be talking to that baka pharaoh! Give me that…" Bakura tried to steal the phone.

Ryou ran up the stairs, and locked their door. Why Bakura would buy a lock for their door made little sense to Ryou, but for once, he was thankful.

The pounding on the door ceased, scaring Ryou. _Wonder what Bakura will come up with now…_He didn't have to wait long, for Bakura had dragged out a ladder and successfully walked up to the window. He climbed into the room. Ryou yelled into the phone, "Come by, Yugi, Yami! You are always welcome into this house!" He was unlocking the door, and Bakura fell onto his face.

Bakura yelled, "That pharaoh and the twerp are not welcome!" Bakura huffed and got to his feet. Seeing that his hikari was already running, made him get up double-time. Bakura said through the link_ /_they are not coming over, Ryou/.

Bakura heard the mental laugh in his hikari's head, and when he got downstairs, he saw Yugi, Yami, and Ryou –who was breathing hard from the run—and Ryou smiled deviously, "Too late, Bakura…If only you caught me…"

Bakura launched forward. Ryou laughed as he was tickled everywhere. "Ple-Please, st-top, 'Kura! I give up!" Bakura laughed deviously, "No way, hikari. You are mine now!" Ryou laughed, but then he had an idea.

Suddenly they were flipped, and Ryou was straddling his dark, tickling him senseless.

Bakura asked, as sweet as possible, "Ryou, pl-please? I so won't tickle you any-more!" Ryou smiled and said, "That is what you said last time, but it happened again, didn't it? You need to be punished…" And with that, Ryou had his dark under his control.

About a minute of pleadings from his dark made Ryou finally stop. Ryou smiled, glad he got his point across. Bakura held his sides, "Man, don't do that, Ryou! It made me laugh too much…" Ryou smiled, and then motioned for Yugi and Yami to come in.

They had been watching the two, wondering when they would confess their feelings, like Yami and Yugi had done. Ryou told Yugi, while Bakura told Yami, which surprised the former pharaoh.

[Flashback]

"I like Ryou." Bakura blurted suddenly, looking at the pharaoh. Said pharaoh dropped the plate he was holding. Glass shattered. Food went everywhere. The breakfast conversation hadn't gone well to begin with, so Bakura didn't really care how the Yami took it.

Yami smiled, "Finally, I was beginning to think you had eyes for Marik," And with that, Bakura didn't talk for the rest of breakfast. That statement thoroughly made him mad. His thoughts went to his light more often than not, avoiding the baka pharaoh and what he said…

[End Flashback]

"Crazy pharaoh…" Bakura muttered, recalling the memory. It wasn't the best. He just hoped that his hikari would not tell Ryou. That would mess their *decent* relationship up. They were finally friends. Bakura wanted to stay that way.

Ryou walked into the kitchen carrying food for four. Bakura drooled. He loved Ryou's cooking. Ryou asked sweetly, "Could you please take down the tree for me? You put it up and stuff, so I thought you would be best to take it down…"

Bakura looked at his hikari. _No way was he missing this ham. It was New Year's Eve. _He wanted that ham. He looked back at his light, about to argue. Ryou, being smart and sensing his dark about to talk back, he said, "Please 'Kura?" in the sweet pretty pleading voice and the puppy dog look that only a hikari could pull off.

Bakura could never resist _the look_. It could do a lot. Bakura has shoveled snow at five in the morning from the look. He has sung on a…karaoke machine because of that look. He even let the pharaoh and his twerp come over once because of that _sweet, innocent_ look on Ryou's face.

Bakura blushed lightly, and noticed gratefully that Ryou _hadn't _noticed. Bakura groaned, "Fine. I'll take down that stupid tree…" Ryou smiled and hugged Bakura. "Thanks, 'Kura." Ryou said fondly. Bakura just grunted and tried to hug back as platonic as possible.

He then sadly let go and turned to the job at hand. _How did I agree to this again? That horrible sweet look…_Bakura wasn't at his best with focus, and when his head cleared, only then did his thoughts register the loud crash in the living room.

_Uh-oh…_Bakura thought.

* * *

Ryou had had feelings for his dark for some time, but would never admit to them. Only one person did he confide in, and that was Yugi, because he understood, what with the whole 'dating Yami thing' and all.

This is how Yugi found out…

[Flashback]

Ryou asked, "Yugi, how are you and your Yami doing?" Yugi smiled, "Fine. We're happy…" Yugi's thoughts drifted. Ryou snapped, and Yugi blushed, embarrassed at how preoccupied his thoughts could become once his dark was mentioned. He then noticed how preoccupied Ryou had been the past couple of weeks.

Yugi smiled, "Sorry, Ryou…" Ryou returned the smile, but then said, "Can I trust you?" Yugi nodded loyally.

Ryou took a breath and finally said, "Yugi, I think I like my Yami. What do I do?" Yugi went bug-eyed, and then jumped up and down. "This is so cool! Okay, just wait until the right time, Ryou. You'll know when it happens." Ryou looked at his hands, thinking that this little pep-talk didn't help one bit. He did feel better for confiding though…

[End Flashback]

Ryou looked at his watch. _There is three hours until New Year's is here…_Ryou thought over his plan happily.

Suddenly there was a crash. Ryou immediately ran to the living room. What he saw made tears prick his eyes. Rendered speechless, Ryou whispered //What happened, Bakura?//

Bakura seemed speechless too. He didn't answer. He just looked at the accidental mess that happened. He hated when his hikari would even get close to crying…/Please, don't cry Ryou/. Ryou looked at him. Bakura knew it would happen soon, and guilt flooded him quicker than you can say 'sorry.'

The tree had fallen and broke the new flat-screen television Bakura gave him for Christmas (how, he did not know). Bakura was about to say something, but Ryou ran to his room, slamming the door.

Bakura said, "Sorry, go eat or something…" to Yugi and Yami. He saw the worried look on Yugi's face, and he added, "I can fix this," not very convincingly…

Let's say, he was on the verge of panic…

* * *

Bakura had been pounding on the door for about two hours. All he could hear was Ryou's crying which broke his heart. He felt horrible when he did this. Especially when it was something that was stupid, like material things. It showed how Ryou cared about all of his personal belongings, like treasures.

Bakura tried the mind link. /Please, Ry. I didn't mean it…My thoughts were a bit occupied…/. Ryou asked quietly //how could you not notice the tree about to fall? And on the present you got me?// Bakura was speechless for a second, before saying /I just wasn't entirely in focus. Please, Ry, open the door/.

Ryou slowly opened the door. Bakura didn't expect this, and since he was leaning up against it, he toppled over. Ryou sniffed and laughed a bit. Bakura mocked, "Laugh at my misery…" Ryou smiled a bit, but then looked at the floor.

What Bakura didn't know was that it wasn't just the tree falling. His plan to try to confess his feelings to Bakura were impossible now, and also, it was Bakura's present to him, that Bakura ended breaking.

Bakura snuggled his hikari, hoping he would smile soon. "Ry. Please forgive me. I really didn't mean to do that. There will be other T.V.s," Bakura offered. Ryou smiled, but then walked to his bed and sat down.

Bakura would not have his light sad. He plopped right next to Ryou and made him look up. Ryou looked at anywhere but his dark. "Yami and Yugi had to go. They said they wanted to be home when the clock struck midnight." Ryou nodded, seeming to guess that already.

Bakura took his light's hand, and held it in his own. /I do feel real bad about breaking the television/ Bakura said through the link. He sensed nervousness in Ryou's thoughts.

Ryou finally said through the link //It wasn't the T.V. I was worried about. I mean, it was a gift you gave me. I really liked it, but it isn't the most important thing in the world…Man, this wasn't supposed to happen!// Ryou suddenly rested his head in the soft mattress.

Bakura was thoroughly confused. He didn't want to wait to tell his light how he felt. Suddenly he took Ryou into his lap, even with some feeble protests made by said boy.

Bakura cooed as Ryou cried into his shirt. "It's all right. It's all right…It will all work out…Everything will be fine…" Ryou held onto his shirt, glad for the comfort. He didn't know why he was so emotional, but he loved his dark, and he couldn't tell him when he wanted to. Midnight. That was the plan all along. It would've been the perfect time, but Ryou's nerves made him decide not to do it. So, he cried helplessly, wishing his dark would accept him.

Bakura heard Ryou's thoughts. He didn't get it at first, but thought since Ryou wasn't paying attention thoughts were slipping through to his side. He heard the plan. He suddenly pulled Ryou up. Ryou looked up, confused. Ryou watched as Bakura checked his watch and smiled, "Three…Two…" Ryou asked, "What are you—"But Bakura suddenly kissed him.

Ryou was shocked into silence, and suddenly kissed back, desperately hoping this wasn't a dream. Bakura held the boy in his arms before parting. He whispered against Ryou's lips, "Happy New Year…"

Ryou smiled at the present he was given. It was better than any material thing possible. Ryou was given his dark. Ryou kissed him back gently, before responding:

"Happy New Year, Bakura."

**A/N: **Happy New Year! Hope you liked this! Just a cute one-shot for the holidays. :D

R&R or Bakura will…Throw the tree at you! Just kidding XD Bye!


End file.
